User blog:Dracokill/Bee swarm simulator idea.
Maybe there could be a Queen Bee, just like in real life.The Queen Bee has three attributes, Colourless, Red and Blue, just like normal bees. Queen Bee's stats:Collects 80 pollen in 3 seconds.Converts 1000 honey in 2 seconds.+60% pollen collection,-1 attack,+10% movespeed,+130 Production amount.Gifted Hive Bonus,80% Red/Blue/White pollen(depending on what type of Queen Bee you got),50% bee attack,5% bee movespeed,25% pollen. It has 19 speed, 250 energy, and (the bee attack of your previous bee that became the Queen, all your Colourless Bees' attack altogether, and the -1 attack). So here are the abilities it has:There will be a box in the Queen Bee information, saying that if you have a certain amount of bees of one type, it will increase pollen colection of a colour, for example White Pollen.Here is an example: 5 colourless bees=25% White Pollen. Take note that this only affects colourless bees, not any other coloured bee.It's like the Gifted Hive bonus, except it's for a specific type of coloured bees.The percentage of said pollen will always increase by 25%, 100% White pollen being the maximum percentage the bonus can give you.So that is 25 colourless bees needed to get the bonus. Bees will work harder and faster if the Queen Bee is the same type of the bees.Using my colourless Queen Bee example, ALL colourless bees will work harder for the Queen Bee, and vice versa for other colours. It has the Buzz bomb token ability and it has a Special Token Ability, called "Motivation". The Queen Bee sometimes generate the token and when it is activated, it does a lot of cool stuff.This ability only affects the colour that is the same as the Queen Bee.So basically what it does is: Bees that are the same colour as the Queen Bee will have more Energy,will collect more pollen, and will have a higher Bee Movespeed, and any colourless bee that you feed a treat to will gain 40 more bond(increased by 30 for each level, will also gain 50 more bond if the player feeds the bee its favourite treat).This effect will only stack up to 3 times.(so here are the numbers, they will collect 10% more pollen, any coloured pollen, increased by 10% for each level, 2% more bee movespeed, increased by 2% for each level, and the token will increase the energy of a colourless bee by 10%, and will inrease by 10% if you collect the token.) All colourless bees in your hive will surround the Queen Bee, giving it a "protecting the queen" vibe. It's basically Photon,Crimson or Cobalt Bee but better. But there is a catch.If there are any different coloured bees in your hive, and they are not the same colour as the Queen Bee, they will not "like" the Queen Bee.The different coloured bees will have a decrease in pollen collection, they go to sleep often, and they will not attack any mobs and will simply collect pollen.They don't care, and only the coloured bees that are the same as the Queen Bee will attack mobs. Pushing the side effects away, it's time to talk about "How to get Queen Bee".You need one type of bee that you want to make them a Queen Bee.Then you need said bee to be a higher level than other bees that are the same colour.Once you have done that,there will be a message saying "The of the bees bees seem to admire of the high-leveled bee you want to make them Queen...].This message will notify you that the bee can be a Queen.Here are the requirements: You will need the Cobalt/Crimson guard(if you want a colourless bee to be a Queen then you would need the Porcelain Dipper),You will need more of said bee types(10 or more),You will need to earn 15 Ace badges,at least 3 Master,and one Grandmaster badge.After that,you will need to craft "Queen Jelly".It will change the bee you chose to a Queen Bee.The ingredients are 100 Royal Jelly,50 glue,20 glitter, 30 enzymes, ten magic beans,200 of every single special treat except the treats,you need a thousand of them, 1 gold egg, 1 basic egg and 1 silver egg. Take note that you can only use the Queen Jelly if you got the message. In conclusion,The Queen Jelly and Queen Bee is only accessible for players who are more experienced in the game.It might take a while but it will be worth it.I might edit the blog to add more stuff about the Queen Bee. Category:Blog posts